


A Chance Meeting?

by QueenofOblivion



Series: A Modern Fairytale [3]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: An OC pops up! What's his deal?, Continuation from the previous oneshots, Gen, M/M, Silver's the one drinking, Underage Drinking, Yuu and the Octavinielle bois relationship is in the background tho, Yuu might not have magic but he have... something else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofOblivion/pseuds/QueenofOblivion
Summary: Rumour circulates Night Raven College when Silver slips into a coma. With Headmaster Crowley on the case and the combination of stares and whispers he receives from the student body, Silver needs to get away from college for just a little while and what better than Mystic Elixir?A night to himself with an unexpected, charming stranger?What harm can it bring?
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Male MC/Jade Leech/Floyd Leech, Malleus Draconia & Silver, Silver & Lilia Vanrouge
Series: A Modern Fairytale [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750219
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	A Chance Meeting?

**Author's Note:**

> We're gonna kick it off straight from the last oneshot! This is also my attempt to celebrate Lilia and Silver's card finally out!! I'm so happy that my HCs of Silver are a bit close to what little lore we have now of them. 
> 
> Anyway, apologies for any grammar and spelling errors! Hope you guys enjoy this new instalment.

“Tsunotarou-senpai? Are you here to see the headmaster, too?” 

Leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, Malleus slowly open his eyes and turn his head to greet the young odd, magic-less human. His little feline friend is sleeping deeply in his arms. 

He hides a smile when Yuu jog towards him without hesitation or fear. 

“No. I’m waiting for Lilia and Silver to finish up in there.” Malleus answer, gesturing to the headmaster’s office with his head. When Yuu’s smile drops into a frown, the Unseelie Prince allows the boy to collect himself first; no doubt he and the rest of the student body has questions. 

“Oh... Is Silver-senpai alright now?” Yuu carefully asks, he heard what happened to Silver and how no one - not even the headmaster - could wake him up during his four days slumber. Because of his relations with Malleus, his absence was quickly noticed when not only did he failed to show up for classes, no one saw him with Malleus’ group for days. Gossips soon erupt like a wildfire; everyone wondered if the Second Year student was seriously ill until whispers about how Lilia and the headmaster couldn’t rouse Silver from his sleep came from a couple of Diasomnia’s students. No one knows what really happened to Silver; not even Sebek knows the full detail. 

Malleus shakes his head. “We’re not certain. Lilia took care of Silver as soon as he woke up and they went to see Headmaster Crowley once classes are finish.” As soon as they realised that something was wrong with Silver, Malleus step up to sort out their dorm’s affairs while Lilia watched over him, researching with the headmaster on how to wake him up. 

Fortunately for him, there wasn’t a lot for Malleus to do; everyone in Diasomnia handled themselves quite well when news of Silver’s ‘illness’ spread throughout the college. It was as if they had all had taken an unspoken agreement to not bothered their leader and vice leader. 

“I hope that Silver-senpai will feel better soon...” Yuu said, when Grim begin to mutters in his sleep, he carefully adjusts the cat in his arms so he could be more comfortable. 

Just then, the door swing opens and Headmaster Crowley pokes his head out. 

“Ah, just the student I wanted to look for! Won’t you step in for a moment, Mr.Draconia? We just need to wrap up our discussion and then I’ll be right with you, Mr.Yuu.” The headmaster said. 

Yuu flashes him a thumbs up. “No problem, sir. I can wait.” 

“Excellent! Now, Mr.Draconia, if you’d be so kind...” Headmaster Crowley push opens the door wide with a flourish and bows for Malleus. 

“I’ll see you later Tsunotarou-senpai! Please give my regards to Silver-senpai and Lilia-senpai!” 

Malleus nods once - curious when his collar reveals marks that resemble tiny suction cups littering his neck when the boy politely bow - and enters the office with Headmaster Crowley promptly close the door behind him. Seated in front of the desk are Lilia and Silver. Despite how relaxed Lilia appears with both of his legs stretch out, Malleus easily caught his displeasure and worries with the way gloved fingers are gripping the armrests. Beside him, Silver’s shoulders are rigid and clear signs of exhaustion and confusion are brewing in his eyes.

“How was class? The kids?” Lilia inquired when Malleus took the vacant chair beside him.

“Everything’s fine.” Malleus states. “Rumours of Silver’s absence is still circulating the campus but it’s nothing we can’t manage.” 

“Indeed. According to several of my teaching staff, Silver-san’s peers and most of Diasomnia’s students are doing well not to add fuel to the fire. I applaud your sense of leadership Draconia-san, Vanrouge-san.” Headmaster Crowley slips into his seat to resume their discussion. 

Silver blows a frustrated sigh. “I’m sorry for causing everyone so many problems. I... I never thought that my condition could worsen like this.”

“To be fair, no one could predict this.” Lilia cuts in with a comforting smile. Malleus didn’t comment on how it falters for a split second when Silver looks away.

“Vanrouge-san makes an interesting point.” Headmaster Crowley ruminates as he rubs his chin with gold-tipped claws. “According to the records we have, this is the first incident that Silver-san slept for days straight. I wonder what could be the cause...” 

“I’ve always had a problem with sleeping but it was never this bad. Even back at home.” Silver grouse. When he realised that he just let out a huge yawn, he blinks in surprise before sighing. 

“And it seems despite sleeping for four days, it wasn’t a peaceful rest.” Headmaster Crowley commented, behind the mask his eyes are scrutinising Silver. “No matter what the teachers and I did, it took Vanrouge-san and Draconia-san’s combined efforts to woke you up.” 

It appears that Lilia didn’t inform Silver of that fact judging by his startle expression. 

“Malleus-sama had to use his magic on me...?” 

“Mm,” Malleus confirmed. “Lilia and I had to slip into your dream and I used my magic to pushed him towards your consciousness when we understood that you reacted well to his voice.” 

Silver hung his head low, as if in shame. “I even bothered Malleus-sama...” 

Malleus narrows his eyes at Silver’s bitter tone, slowly growing confused at his behaviour. Lilia interjected when neither he nor Headmaster Crowley said anything. 

“It wasn’t your fault, Silver. As I said, no one could’ve foreseen something like this happening.” The Unseelie Fae consoles the troubled Silver. Lilia’s smile is finally genuine when Silver’s lips quirk up when he patted his hand. “Now then, did you managed to find anything on why Silver couldn’t wake up?” 

Malleus could count on one hand when it comes to creatures that he would accede to; his parents, grandmother and Lilia. Though each of them for various reasons, he respects Lilia not only for raising him but also for what the ancient Fae represent. Powers that come from lost knowledge, confidence from crushing haughty Seelie Fairies as a pastime and experiences gained from many passing seasons. All hidden behind mischievous smiles and an unassuming demeanour.

And as they continue to discuss what had induced Silver into a temporary coma, Malleus easily differ to Lilia’s ability to take reign on any situation so seamlessly like a king with his court. Even the headmaster nods along to the possibilities listed by Lilia. 

“A spell is a strong possibility.” Headmaster Crowley hums in agreement. He had been writing down their theories and the possibilities raised by Lilia in a journal while Silver and Malleus listen on silently. “The tricky part is finding out just what sort of spell that was cast.”

“...And who the caster is.” Lilia is all smiles and pleasantly agreeable, but there was something dark that touched his tone. Silver might’ve missed it but not Malleus. Never Malleus. 

The headmaster claps his hands once. “Very well then. I will request several of your teachers to help me on my research on the spell that was cast on young Silver here.” 

Silver ducks his head but Lilia presses on. 

“And we’ll make sure this... incident won’t happen again.” Only Lilia could say something that’s cross between a promise and a threat, all the while flashing a teasing wink at a huffing Silver. 

By the time they made their way back to the dorm, Malleus mentally inclines his head to not only Lilia’s masterful way at sorting out the talk with Headmaster Crowley, but also cheer Silver up to his usual charming self. Lavender eyes roll at his corny jokes that had Silver looking away so Lilia couldn’t see his shy, happy smiles when he _did_ manage to get him to laugh. 

“So... is it safe for me to sleep again so soon or...?” Silver asks once the three of them are in his room. He was the first to take a seat on his bed, follow by Lilia soon after once he removes his heavy coat.

Lilia fondly ruffles Silver’s hair who in turn, did his best not to frown at the childish treatment. “Go ahead and try to sleep tonight. Malleus will be putting spells in your dreams to keep intruders out once you’ve fallen asleep and ah… hang on...” He trails off and starts to fiddle with his leather belts to unclasp one of the spools of threads. Every Diasomnia students carry with them magical spools of threads and a small pack of needles on their dorm uniform to represent their allegiance to the Witch of Thorns. Some use the threads as a conduit for spell castings while others - mostly the younger students - enjoy pranking their friends with it. 

Oh! Though there is a Fourth Year student who often receive commissions for soft plushies since he likes to sew them. From what Silver has heard, they are sewn with his own magic threads and rare stuffing materials that it bestowed each soft toys the magical ability to copy and stored the owner’s happiest memory. When someone touches or cuddle with the toys, they will relive that memory as if it happened just yesterday. 

Lilia pulls a lengthy green thread from the spool and nips it with his fangs before gesturing Silver to extend his dominant hand which he did so wordlessly. “I’ve enchanted this particular spool of thread for the younger, rowdy Diasomnia students who tend to injure themselves whenever they practised magic unsupervised.” He explains, deftly tying the thread around Silver’s pinky finger. “This thread can only be destroyed when the person carrying it is hurt and will alert me of their whereabouts.” 

“That’s a powerful spell...” Silver mutters, eyeing the thread carefully. It’s barely noticeable and weights almost nothing. 

“I can teach you if you like,” Lilia promises and jumps out of the bed to slip his coat back on. “But that’s for another day. Would you like to join us for dinner or - ”

Silver shakes his head. He had enough of people staring at him when he and Lilia went to the headmaster’s office. “I’m not really hungry. A couple of my classmates came by to give me some homework that’s due this week. Might as well get a start on it.” 

Lilia accepts this and fusses over Silver a little more - fluffing his pillows, spellchecks his finished homework and even rummaging his cupboard to see if he did his laundry - before he and Malleus left soon after, much to Silver’s immense relief. 

It’s dinner time and huddled around a table in the cafeteria are Yuu and the rest of his First Year friends eating together. Yuu, Grim, Ace and Deuce caught Jack and Sebek on their way to the cafeteria and since Epel was reading alone in the courtyard, they extend an invitation to him which the Pomefiore boy happily accepts. 

Stirring his bowl of soup, Yuu turns to glance at the table with a group of First Year Scarabia and Octavinielle students who were gossiping loudly. 

“...Saw Vanrouge-san and Silver-san going to the headmaster’s office earlier.”

“Really? So was Silver-san sick?”

“How should I know? I didn’t dare to ask and besides, you don’t approach Vanrouge-san; he approaches you.” 

“Oh c’mon, he’s nothing like... you know who. He can’t be that scary.”

“No, you don’t understand. It’s not that Vanrouge-san is scary, he’s one of the most popular student and one of the beautiful elites in the whole college! You can’t just go up and talk to someone like that!” 

“That and have you seen him? He’s up there with Schoenheit-san when it comes to looks and fashion. I even heard Schoenheit-san asked for tips from Vanrouge-san!” 

“As riveting as it is hearing you two gush about Vanrouge-san, I’m more interested in what happened to Silver-san. I heard that Mr.Divus spend all night brewing some special potion for him.” 

“Really? Maybe he was seriously sick then. It would explain his absence.” 

“Whoa, like, he was so sick that he nearly died?” 

A startled silence falls in the cafeteria when Sebek suddenly slam both of his hands on the table as he stands up. 

“As a Diasomnia student, I won’t tolerate any slanders against a student under Malleus-sama exalted leadership!” Sebek bark angrily at the table beside him. “Even if said student is a mere human!” 

“Ah shit, here we go...” Ace mutters underneath his breath as he wipes the spilt drinks with a napkin. Epel promptly left to grab more napkins the moment Sebek stood up while Yuu hurriedly pushes their plates and cutleries away from the mess.

Jack simply close his eyes and exhale deeply through his nose, attempting to remain calm while Deuce glare at the other table. 

“Whoa, whoa, relax! We don’t mean any harm, just talking.” One of the Scarabia students hurriedly counters, hands up in peace. However, his friend just scoff. 

“He won’t listen to you, man. That’s Sebek Zigvolt; he’s the fanatic student from Diasomnia and not one to listen to reason.” 

“Then why did you talk about Silver-senpai in such a manner when you know we were seating here!?” This time it’s Deuce. “Have some respect for your senior!” 

“Guys, c’mon. I’m sure Silver-senpai wouldn’t want this - ” Yuu tries to diffuse the situation but his words fall on deaf ears when an Octavinielle student interjects with a put-out sigh. 

“What’s the big deal anyway? He’s walking about since this morning right? It’s fine. The fact that you feel the need to make a fuss out of it is ridiculous.” 

Yuu paused to face that student, incredulous at his nonchalance. 

“Watch your tone.” Jack snaps. Yuu internally sighs now that even Jack is on board. Looks like it’s another trip to the headmaster office after this... 

Wild, uneasy tension is crackling in the air - or was that Sebek? Yuu isn’t too sure - surrounding them while most of the students in the cafeteria quietly sneak out, smart enough to avoid whatever trouble that will occur. 

“We’re so going to get in trouble...” Epel whispers though the idea of a brawl sounds exciting. Getting scolded by Vil? Not so much. As he weighs the pros and cons, a new voice joins in. 

“Ah, the liveliness of youth... It never fails to makes me happy seeing First Year students getting along so well!” 

Everyone flinches when Lilia appear out of nowhere, smiling in amusement. They all said nothing when the Vice Leader of Diasomnia cross his arms and said, “It seems that everyone is having fun. That’s good, that’s good... but let’s keep it down, yes? Curfew is in two hours so good children should finish up their dinner soon.” Despite how young Lilia sounded, his voice remind everyone of their parents at that moment. The two First Year students that were gushing about him earlier flustered brightly and unable to meet Lilia’s smokey red eyes.

“Lilia-sama... I-I didn’t mean to bring shame to - ” Sebek began, his voice wavers and face scrunch in obvious distress. Deuce is stuck in an awkward angle trying to console him and looking away in embarrassment. 

Lilia floats up to pat Sebek’s head. “Aww, chin up, Sebek-kun. We all get a little excited sometimes, hmm? No harm done.” He then turns his attention to his wary audience, slender finger tapping his chin in contemplation. “It’s been a while since we dine with the First Years. Shall we have dinner with them? What do you think, Malleus?” 

Someone gasps as soon as Lilia said that. The table with the Scarabia and Octavinielle students immediately duck their heads when Malleus appear, stoically carrying a tray of food and drinks. With stiff politeness, they excuse themselves and hurry exit the cafeteria. Lilia’s amuse smile never falters once. 

“He’s seriously not going to join us here right?” Ace whispers, both in awe and fear only to be roughly elbowed by Yuu. 

“Don’t be rude, Ace.” Yuu chastises him before giving the two Faes a welcoming smile. “Of course Lilia-senpai and Tsunotarou-senpai can join us! The more the merrier after all.” 

Malleus tilts his head, wondering if it’s truly alright, but Lilia just chuckle. “Well then, we’ll happily take up on your kind invitation, child. Come Malleus, don’t just stand there like one of your gargoyles.” 

Yuu and his group scoot over to make space for them; Lilia slides in to sit beside Deuce while Malleus sits beside Jack. The wolf doesn’t seem to be bothered by their close proximity and Malleus’ intimidating figure. 

Or maybe he’s doing a great job hiding his wariness. 

Since no one knows what to say with Lilia and Malleus at the table, Yuu breaks the silence first. “So how was the meeting with the headmaster went, Tsunotarou-senpai?” 

“Yuu - ” Deuce hiss while Epel instantly facepalmed and Ace whimpers as if in pain. 

Malleus easily ignore their odd reaction and reply, “The headmaster is investigating the matter. As of now, we don’t know the real reason behind it.” He handed Lilia a plate of steak and veggies with a glass of red wine before arranging his meal on the table. 

“Mm-hmm. But at least there weren’t any bad side effects on Silver so he’ll be fine soon enough.” Lilia chimes in. 

“It’s good to hear that Silver-senpai is alright!” Yuu said, brightly; his own half-eaten lasagna forgotten at the good news. “What a relief...” 

“Yeah, it’s been weird not seeing him sleeping in the courtyard after P.E.” Deuce absentmindedly comment. 

“Or on the bleachers at the training ground.” Jack added as an afterthought. 

Lilia languidly swirls his wine. “For First Years, it sounds like you’re close to him, yes? I understand Sebek because he’s in our group...” 

“I am eternally grateful for your and Malleus-sama’s benevolence!” Sebek suddenly shouted. 

“Use your indoor voice for once in your damn life!” Jack growls, disgruntled but otherwise focusing on his food more than the conversation. 

It was Yuu who answered Lilia’s musing. “Silver-senpai sometimes help us with our classes.” 

“He’s... surprisingly a cool senior.” Ace praised with a mischievous grin. Deuce immediately glares at him and for some reason, it actually shuts him up. 

“Huh? Is that so?” Lilia drawls with a raised eyebrow. Ace and Deuce valiantly hold themselves back from fidgeting while Yuu is oddly quiet as the Fae takes a slow sip of his drink. Epel doesn’t know what’s going on and Malleus is lost in the conversation. Meanwhile, Sebek and Jack are nearly finishing their dinner. “It makes me happy that Silver is putting himself out there a lot more then. Not just in his studies but also with his friends.” 

“Mn.” Malleus easily agreed. 

The topic is then steered to trivial matters by Yuu and a half an hour later, dinner is wrapped up and everyone returns to their specific dorm. 

And that night, Silver dreams of thick, green walls of thorns that reaches to the endless sky and green fireflies hover around him, carrying a familiar presence that eases his heart and melts away the unknown fear on his shoulders. 

That night, Silver sleeps undisturbed and under the watchful spells of his parents. 

* * *

“Hey, Silver-senpai? Can you hear me?” 

With a nonsensical grumble, Silver raises his head from the cool wooden table to glare - well, he tried to glare but really, his eyes are squinting from the harsh fluorescent light - at the fifth person to bother him today.

But when he realises it’s Yuu and Grim, Silver couldn’t help but sigh. Irritation replaces with apathy as he rubs his temple and asks, “Out of all the tables in the library, you wanted this one?” 

Yuu sheepishly grins, scratching his cheek while Grim twitches its whiskers; indifferent to their conversation. “Actually, we were just about to leave the library when Grim spotted you. You weren’t moving so I thought you were sleeping but then...” He trails off, unsure on how to explain himself for disturbing him but Silver could already guess what he’s trying to say.

And for that, Silver didn’t really have the heart to be mad at him but seriously... 

“I wasn’t sleeping; just... resting my eyes for a bit.” Silver begrudgingly admits. Seeing that Yuu won’t be leaving anytime soon, he invites the younger boy to take a seat in front of him. “I appreciate the gesture, but I need you and the rest of the student body _not_ to freak out when you see me taking a nap.” 

“A-Ah, will do, Silver-senpai.” Yuu chuckles albeit still abashed for thinking of the worst when he approached the Second Year student. “Was it really that bad? When other students tried to wake you up?” 

“A Savanaclaw student literally carried me to Lilia-san while I was sleeping. While he was in the middle of _class_.” 

“Wow... that’s, uh, that’s...” Yuu had to bit his lower lip to stop himself from laughing at the image popping in his head. Grim had no such problem. 

“Gyahahaha! That’s so funny!” Grim cackles. “You’re like a princess!” 

A couple of students shot him an annoyed look for his loud voice, not that he cares. Silver groans, “It’s annoying. I’m fine; I’d wish people would stop looking at me as if I’d slip into a coma at any time.” Even Sebek had taken to hover around him a lot more often now. Probably came up with all sorts of excuses like how it would greatly inconvenience Malleus and Lilia if Silver were to injure himself if the same incident suddenly repeated.

“...Do you think there’s anything I can do to help?” Yuu asks after a ponder. His offer is genuine and Silver have to wonder how this boy can be so kind. 

But he just sighs once more. “Just don’t treat me as if I’m made of glass.” He’s meant to be Malleus’ knight for the Witch’s sake. He trained and worked hard since a young age so he could keep up with the other Faes when it comes to magic. So he’d like to think that he’s as capable as Sebek despite their glaring difference. 

Yuu then promises and that’s that. He and Grim left shortly after when Ace call him to hang out at the Heartslabyul dorm - Riddle is having a tea party and he’s invited - leaving Silver to gather himself before his next class, Evocation.

Wary glance, exchange whispers and knowing looks that Silver had been receiving for the past two days quickly grate on his nerves. He knows that the rumours would die down eventually but that doesn’t mean he had to accept it quietly. 

He needed to get away from college for at least a little while. By the time Lilia texted him to inform that he’s waiting for Silver in their shared class, Silver made up his mind.

He needs a damn break. 

“...Do you think we should tell Silver-san that Leona-senpai asked us to tease him?” A First Year Savanaclaw student asks after he and his friend watch him step into the library’s teleportation mirror and vanishes. They didn’t mean to eavesdrops on his conversation; it’s just that their table is behind the shelf of books that stood between his! 

“B-But I want to carry him in my arms too...” His friend whines. “It’s not fair that Romulus get to carried him...” 

“Dude, you know crushing on that guy’s companion is a bad idea, right?” The Savanaclaw student dryly stated. “Especially since Leona-senpai hates his dorm leader.”

Despite his generous advice, his friend only whines louder. “I can’t help it! Why does the Diasomnia clique have to be so good looking!?” 

The Savanaclaw student just sighs and shakes his head at his friend’s hopeless case. 

Back to Silver, he transforms his magic crystal from a pen to an earring and clips it on his right ear. It gleams eerily before the light melts into darkness. He had been getting ready when curfew has struck and he bid the others good night. Lilia had stopped checking up on him after a few days since his coma and Silver doubts he would randomly come by tonight. Not when there’s a dorm/vice dorm leader meeting with Headmaster Crowley tomorrow morning. 

“It’ll be fine.” Silver murmurs as he checks his reflection in the bathroom for one last time. “It’s been a few days since that day and nothing bad has happened... I’ll be fine.” Silver convinced himself. He had been sleeping well these past few days and he feels better than ever! Surely a night to himself away from Night Raven College won’t bring any harm? 

And so he sneaks out of the dorm using the same path as before and calls for a teleportation service to _Mystic Elixir_. Like the night when Yuu and his friends tagged along, he had no problem walking into the club after greeting a few of the staff. Another Friday night, another night full of party-goers and creatures looking to start their weekend right. Silver made himself comfortable and let the pounding music distract him as he watches the dance floor, nursing his drink in one hand. 

“Silver-senpai...” 

Silver nearly spat out his drink when he heard that voice. Whipping his head around with wide surprise eyes, he asks incredulously, “Did you followed me here?” 

Yuu at least had the decency to blush in embarrassment when he nods. Like Silver, he ditched his uniform for a set of casual clothes. “I saw you walking out of the forest on the way back to the Ramshackle dorm.” 

“And you were out late at night again because...?” 

“I couldn’t sleep. I was reading near the window when I spotted Tsunotarou-senpai near the forest and decided to join his walk.” Yuu explains. 

If Silver could’ve instantly dropped dead the moment his heart skip a beat, he would be a goner. “Malleus-sama wasn’t asleep?” His panic then fades away when his mind supplied that Malleus is not like Lilia; he didn’t check up on him when he was sleeping so it’s very unlikely he would start doing so tonight.

Meanwhile, Yuu understood what’s going on when Silver’s breath hitched. Looks like no one knows that Silver is here... 

Yuu snaps back to attention when Silver asks, “Anyway, why did you followed me then? I thought I told you not to worry about me.” 

“I know.” Yuu is quick to reply lest he would irritate him. “I just thought maybe... you could use a friend?” Silver said nothing but Yuu discreetly sighs in relief when the older boy turn to order a light snack for the both of them from the bartender. 

As Yuu is happily munching on a breadstick, he didn’t notice how his loose t-shirt slides down to slowly reveal fading marks of suction cups and light purple and red bruises on his collarbones that look like they were made by rows of sharp teeth.

Silver, however, notices it. He awkwardly coughs, loud enough to garner Yuu’s attention despite the noises around them. When he gestured to his own neck, Yuu frowns, gently touches his bare neck and instantly blush when he felt how tender some spots are. 

With a squeak, Yuu hurries to tug his shirt back up. “S-Sorry about that, Silver-senpai!” 

“...They’re not forcing you or anything, right?” Silver couldn’t help but ask. The Leech brothers can be a handful on their own, but together? And with Azul in the mix? He just couldn’t imagine it. 

“No, no; they’ve been very patient with me, Silver-senpai! I was surprised at first because I thought this wasn’t an otome game, but I’m good at going with the flow.” 

“...What?” 

Yuu just shrugs and continue to stuff his mouth with food. He kept his words and remain by Silver but not to the point that his presence bothers him. They watch the club-goers dance the night away, talk about this and that and Silver feels the tension that had been weighing down on his shoulders over the past few days melts away as he enjoys himself and the buzzing alcohol burning down his throat. 

Yuu excuses himself to go to the bathroom when his glass of lemonade is empty; finally leaving Silver alone. He checks the time on his phone and decides to have a couple more drinks before they return to college.

“A Primordial Gin, please. Less ice.” 

From a corner of his eye, Silver saw a small wad of Madols slide across the bar before a tall man takes the vacant seat at his right. Despite Silver’s subtle look, the man caught his eyes. A beatific smile graces his lips. “Good evening. Is that any good?” He points to the half-empty glass in Silver’s hold. 

“It’s alright. I like the sweetness after the liquor kicks in.” Silver easily reply. 

The bartender comes by to hand the man a tumbler glass with a bluish-green liquid and ice inside. He thanked the man and carefully takes a sip of his drink, sighing with pleasure at the taste. He then raises the glass to Silver and said, “Here’s to a good weekend for the both of us.” 

They clink their glasses together and downed their drinks. Silver loves the alcohol thrumming through his body and the air of peace and geniality enveloping the tall stranger. Magnetic and welcoming that it draws Silver in.

“Rough week?” He asks Silver. Underneath the light above them, his golden eyes are like smouldering ambers; his sharp eyeliners highlights them even more. Despite pulling his black hair up in a high ponytail, it falls past his waist with messy bangs framing his handsome face. 

Silver grimace; he didn’t want to talk about it. “It could’ve been better.” He left it at that and nibble on a breadstick. 

“Sorry to hear that. Hey, maybe next week would turn around, hmm?” The stranger hopes with a tilt of his head. That’s when Silver notices the tipped ears poking out from his thick mane. He wonders what kind of creature this man is. 

With the way he dressed, face, and baritone voice, he reminds Silver of Lilia but instead of the mischievous and playful streaks, this man exudes an openness that Lilia lack; no matter how he pretended to be sometimes. 

As they chatted, Silver keeps glancing at Yuu’s empty glass; wondering how long has it been since he went to the bathroom. His gaze bounces around the club for a familiar mop of black hair. 

To his surprise, there’s Yuu talking to someone in one of the booths. Silver couldn’t quite see who he’s talking to from the bar; only that he had thick, red hair and wear white and light red clothing. For a split second, the face of Heartslabyul dorm leader flashes in mind before he realises that whoever he’s talking to is taller than Riddle. 

Nevertheless, Silver was ready to bolt out of his seat seeing that Yuu is with a stranger. 

Silver’s company turn to where his gaze is at when Silver made a move to leave. “Oh? Is that your friend? You don’t have to worry; I know that redhead.” He assured Silver, effortlessly drawing his attention back. “He’s a classmate of my ward. I promise you that he won’t do anything untoward to your friend; he doesn’t have a mean bone in him to do any of the sorts.” 

Silver still wasn’t convinced but when the redhead throws his arms around dramatically as if to emphasis a point, Yuu laughs and eagerly respond back. A small part of Silver whisper in his mind that he really should pull Yuu away lest a... misunderstand might occur, but the drink and friendly companionship made him think twice. 

Even when the redhead and Yuu ditch the booth to dance amongst the crowd. 

“So anyway, what other drinks would you recommend? I quite enjoy something that’s spicy and airy like mints.” The black-haired stranger pick up where their conversation had left off. 

“Either Aether Embrace or Eden. Both are minty and quite strong.” 

His companion ordered an Eden once his glass is finish. “Since you don’t seem to be the type to dance, what made you and your friend came here tonight?” He asks, not even bothering to hide his curiosity. 

Silver carefully tip his glass at him. “The drinks are pretty good and besides, there’s always something entertaining happening around.” 

“Can’t argue with that.” The stranger chuckle, tucking a stray lock behind a pointed ear. “I don’t usually visit these sort of scenes but the drinks are truly something. I might actually come here again.” 

Silver hums as he drums his finger on the bar, feeling not quite drunk yet. “You mentioned a ward? Are you here with them?” 

The stranger shakes his head and smiles fondly. “He had been working hard all week so I told him to rest up and promised that we could do something together in the weekend instead.” He then talks a little more about his charge; how he’s an active student in both sports and academic and that he has lots of good friends.

Silver just hums as he talks; he sounds like a proud parent. Since he didn’t feel lightheaded, he wonders if he should order one last drink but the stranger purse his lips when he signals for the bartender. 

“You’re starting to look a bit flush. I think you could really use a glass of water instead.” His companion advice, concern tint his voice. 

Probably a good idea: Silver nods and did just that. He drinks up some water when it arrives. He then checks the time on his phone. 

Shit, it’s almost 3 AM; time to head back.

He paid for his and Yuu’s drinks and snacks and stretch his back. “We should get going. Thanks for the talk.” 

The stranger beam. _“The pleasure is all mine! I didn’t expect to found a friend this evening through the grapevine. Oh, and best of luck to you and your friend; may you two have a great weekend.”_

Silver inclines his head and bid goodbye before he fetches Yuu among the dancing crowd and they made their way to the exit. 

“It was nice talking to you!” The redhead shouted at Yuu as he waves goodbye with a happy grin. Yuu throws back the sentiment, so carefree and bright that Silver had never seen before. 

When he called for a teleportation portal back to Night Raven College, Yuu lets out a huge tired yawn as soon as they arrive. 

“Are you alright?” Silver asks, checking his eyes and face. A light sheen of sweat clings on his flushes face but Yuu is 100% sober. 

“I’m just exhausted, Silver-senpai.” Yuu assured him and smile tiredly. “I saw you talking to someone at the bar, Silver-senpai. Did you had fun?” 

“It was alright. He was a friendly guy. Now come on, let’s go to Ramshackle.” Yuu protest that he didn’t need Silver to walk him back to his dorm, but Silver rebuffs and explains that he’ll be going in the same path to the Diasomnia dorm anyway.

They soon parted ways and Silver saw Yuu entered his dorm, very clearly exhausted but with a happy smile as he clutched his phone and begin texting. Silver could easily guess who. 

Silver wonders if this heavy lead in his stomach is because of the alcohol or Yuu’s new friend. 

He decides to sleep it off. All in all, it was a good night; Silver was glad he made the decision to take some time for himself away from college, from the mess that happened. 

The little thread around Silver’s pinky finger remains whole. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wrapping up this oneshot? Super quick and easy. Proofreading and editing it? Annoying AF. I literally had to do it 4 times because Grammarly was a bitch when I tried to edit. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm thinking about writing Yuu and Octavinielle boys but haven't decide if it'll be a oneshot or multi-fic but I am certain if I ever get around to writing them, it'll be parked under this series too.


End file.
